


Charity Event

by Pathfindr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Do Not Take Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-smut, charity auction, reluctant dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Dean gets roped into participating in a charity event for hunters.He is not happy with what he has to wear for it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Charity Event

**Author's Note:**

> Something which was inspired by something my husband said. Yes my mind works weird.

“Sammy I said NO!” Dean snarled

Sam tried to reason with his stubborn brother. “Come on Dean it’s for charity.”

“Absolutely not! There is no way on this earth I would ever wear something like that!”

“Think of the children Dean.” Maybe appealing to his normally kid friendly heart would work.

“I am thinking of the children. If they saw me in that it would scar them for life.” Dean was stepping away from the hated apparel.

“Dean you agreed to the charity…”  
“The Charity yes. I did NOT agree to wear that!” Dean could feel sharks circling.

“Come on, it’s only for one night. It’s to help all those hunter children who have lost their parents.” His argument might have had more weight if he wasn’t grinning wide enough to split his face from ear to ear.

“No, I will not wear it, there is nothing you can say that will make me!” Dean turned around intent on leaving the dressing room.

“Cass will be there.”

Dean stopped, back stiff as he fought with himself. Suddenly slumping he turned around.

“Give me that damn thing.”

With a final laugh Sam left his brother to get ready for the first annual Hunters Over Turning Majorly Excited Nitwits.  
The Charity name was a work in progress obviously. 

Dean hooked a thumb into the collar of the dumbest getup he had ever had to wear. He hated this with a passion, but as Sammy said it was for the kids.

“Okay next up for our Date a Hunter for Charity is one DEAN WINCHESTER.” Garth announced happily.

Dean was so tempted to stay right where he is. Thankfully Clair and Kaia where standing nearby in the side sections of the cheap theater the ones in charge had rented. They helpfully and with large grins shoved Dean out into the only spotlight shining in the center.

“Son of a …” He glared at the women who were giggling behind their hands. He would get even with them at some point. He was sure it was them who had picked out all the costumes the men at this auction had to wear. Though why he got stuck with this nightmare from hell while the other men could wear shorts he hadn’t a clue.

“So who will give me 100 dollars for a Date with Dean Winchester.”

Three dozen hands went up.

The bidding lasted for what seemed forever, Dean glaring at the invisible audience hidden behind the shadows cast by the light shining down on him. He grumbled as he was asked to do a spin showing off all the assets he had. He was so going to kill Sammy for asking him to volunteer to do this while he was fully plastered with the good stuff.  
“5000 Dollars!”

Silence descended among the crowed as the amount was 3000 higher than anyone else.

Garth was no fool. “SOLD to the gentlemen the back for 5 grande. NEXT!”

Dean could not get off the stage fast enough.

He was directed to go back to his dressing room, but to not change, his date would be there to collect him once he was done paying.

This night could not get any worse.

He paced in the room anxiety reaching levels he didn’t know they could.

When there was a knock on the door, he whirled to face whoever it was who had purchased a single Date with him.

The door opened and out came the words.

“Hello Dean.”

The hunter practically fainted with relief at seeing the love of his life enter through the door.

“Cass…”

“You didn’t really think I would let anyone else win did you?” He walked closer to his hunter.

Dean turned away from his Angel, shy and demure, and a complete lie. He knew how much it turned Castiel on when he acted like an innocent. 

“Don’t know maybe…” He whispered even as Cass stepped closer to him. 

“You belong to me, I won’t let anyone else have what belongs to me.”

Lifting his eyes up to his Angel’s, he gazed into lust filled sapphire light.

“Always.”

Cass leaned down and kiss Dean, putting as much power and love as he could, to remind his hunter just who he belonged to. When they pulled away Cass took a good up close look at the outfit he had been forced to wear tonight.

“Just what is this thing called Dean?” The Celestial being asked, pulling on one of the strips of fabric.

Grimacing as he looked down at the absolute minimum wear he could get away with and still be decent. “It’s called a Mankini, guess the girls thought I would look good wearing it.”

What he happened to be wearing was a black thong which stretched from his balls, over his shoulders and connected to the razor thing strip of cloth tucked deeply into his asscrack. He also was wearing a butlers white collar and black bowtie, with white formal wear wrist cuffs. 

Leaning towards Dean’s ear Castiel whisper his opinion of the outfit. “The girls were wrong…”

Taken aback at the words Dean tried to move back. “Cass.”

“You don’t look good, you look delicious.” Gripping his man once more ran his hands down his back, gripping the firm cheeks he found there. “I am so going to enjoy our date.”

Dean following his love’s example gripped firm globes of pure heavenly bliss. Whispering into his Angel’s ear he said. “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It was actually quick to write.


End file.
